iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Daena Blackfyre
Daena I Blackfyre, called 'the Realm’s Delight' and 'the Warrior Queen' reigned as the first Queen upon the Iron Throne, the fifth of the Blackfyre rulers, and the seventeenth Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, though her true title was Lady of the Seven Kingdoms. History The youngest child of Daemon II Blackfyre, Daena won her Throne during the War of the Wicked over the two-year old child of Aerys I, and Aegor Bittersteel. Desired by the whole realm, Daena ruled just as good as any man and changed the laws of succession to agnatic-cognatic primogeniture. She swiftly dealt with Dalton Greyjoy’s raiding and cemented her reputation as a fearsome warrior as well as a beloved and beautiful ruler, remaining extremely popular during her lifetime. In contrast to this, many of the other Blackfyres at the time, including her own children, were perceived as spoiled brats, unfit to sit the Iron Throne. She was slain by Aurion Targaryen during the War of Unification. The Warrior Queen's Ploy News of Bloodraven's departure travels quickly through the Kingdom of the Three Daughter's encampment, and soon after to the spymasters of Daena Blackfyre. Seeing Brynden's desertion as an opportunity, she has Ryman Tarly formulate an approach, targeting the new Bloodraven before he had a chance to consolidate his rule. Following their retreat from the Battle of Widows, the Blackfyre forces found themselves to the west of their enemy, whom had fortified primarily to slow the approach of an army from the south. Using this to their advantage, the Royal-Lyseni cavalry, arranged in three columns, strikes at the fortifications flank, the wider central group meeting their foes head-on, whilst the other two moved to charge their sides, penning them in place. As hoped, the disorganised spearmen crumple before the charge, allowing the force to sweep onwards. Her target is the Yellow Slopes, a range of hills in which the Targaryen command had made their encampment, Daena Blackfyre continues to drive her troops further and further forwards, headlong into the final trap. No sooner had the Royal-Lyseni forces charged through the Kingdom's spearwall and continued north did it close behind them once again. Turning and marching north in pursuit, the companies slowly tightened the net around the Warrior Queen, all behest to her and her Commanders. When Lyseni scouts failed to return, having been systematically captured or killed by Myrish crossbowmen placed through the rolling slopes, Daena Blackfyre continued onwards regardless, trusting in her gathered intel from previous missions, all the while unaware of the advancing lines blocking her escape to the south. Knowing she is trapped, Aurion Targaryen rides out to meet her advancing forces, claiming to seek parley. When met with refusal, the new Bloodraven signals for his men to attack, cutting down the Warrior Queen's men in droves. Daena is forced once again to order a retreat, but finally realises the scope of her folly when her escape is barred by a line of spears and shields. Ever the Warrior Queen, even in impeding disaster, Daena charges at Aurion Targaryen, sword bared. The two met with the clash of steel, circling past upon their destriers repeatedly, before the new Bloodraven rakes his blade across Daena's steed's side. Thrown to the ground in a cloud of dust, the Warrior Queen met with the point of Aurion's sword upon his next pass, joining the thousands whom had ridden with her to end the war, once and for all. Ser Kyle Footly of the Queensguard, seeing the fate of his Queen, charges Aurion in turn, but, much like his monarch is delivered a mortal wound by the Targaryen, but not before injuring the new Bloodraven. Lord Hightower, Daena's Hand, manages to break through the Tyroshi spearwall to the south, and begins to move the remaining cavalry to rout the Kingdom of the Three Daughter's forces. Before he can finish the joint Targaryen-Tyroshi-Myrish forces, he hears of Daena's death, and finds his appetite for war sated further as two more of the remaining Queensguard are slain in quick succession. Both armies begin to retreat, the Targaryens to preserve the life of Aurion, and the Blackfyres to prevent further losses to a war that many considered to be extraneous to Westerosi affairs. Category:House Blackfyre Category:Kings and Queens